not like the other girl
by Kanna-aap
Summary: un amor puede ser separado cuando menos quieres......


**No more blame I am destined to keep you sane.  
Gotta rescue the flame.  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart.**

Es increible pensar que por un accidente tu estes alla, cuando yo deberia estar en tu lugar, jamás me perdonare tu muerte, simplemente no lo hare, eres lo que mas amaba y te deje ir asi como asi cuando debi luchar porque eso no sucediera....

**No more blood, I will be there for you my love.  
I will stand by your side.  
The world has forsaken my girl.**

FLAS BACK

Regresaban de una fiesta, iban en un carro de color negro, ultimo modelo, mercedes benz, el le abría la puerta mientras evitaba que se mojaran, ella era tan delicada para él, la cuidaba como su mas grande tesoro, la amaba con locura...

**  
  
I should have seen it would be this way.  
I should have known from the start what she's up to.  
When you loved and you've lost someone.  
You know what it feels like to lose.**

La tormenta cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, por petición de ella, él bajo la velocidad, no quería que nada le sucediese, quería tenerla junto a él toda la vida que le fuese posible.

**  
  
She's fading away, away from this world.  
Drifting like a feather she's not like the other girls.  
She lives in the clouds and talks to the birds.  
Hopeless little one she's not like the other girls I know.**

Una curva....una curva peligrosa casi hace que pierdan el control, un grito por parte de ella, la experiencia de él, todo paso. Se detuvieron para asi poder relajarse ante el susto que acababan de pasar. Ella respiraba de forma acelerada, nunca había sentido ese susto, él la observo por unos instantes antes de tomar su rostro y ver sus ojos firmemente en señal de tranquilidad...

**  
  
No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life.  
In her mind she's repeating the words.  
All the love you put out will return to you.**

El le sonrio dulcemente, y ella le devolvio la sonrisa, para luego darse un suave beso y continuar su camino....

Por fin llegaron a su hogar, una casa modesta, no tan grande pero lo suficiente para ellos y para los hijos que pensaban tener cuando se casarán. Mientras esperaban a que el portón terminará de abrir, de entre los matorrales salieron varios hombres, armados y vestidos totalmente de negros, sin esperar mas soltaron el primer disparo dirigido a ella, dandole en todo el pecho, el la miro sorprendido y la tomo entre sus brazos como en señal de proteccion.

**  
  
I should have seen it would be this way.  
I should have known from the start what she's up to.  
When you loved and you've lost someone close to you.  
Know what it feels like to lose.**

Uno de los hombres abrio la puerta del lado del piloto y golpeo con la parte trasera de la pistola la cabeza de el, dejandolo inconciente y sin poder proteger a la mujer que el ama, mientras ella agonizaba, los sacaron del carro tomandolo y marchandose de alli...

**  
  
She's fading away, away from this world.  
Drifting like a feather she's not like the other girls.  
She lives in the clouds and talks to the birds.  
Hopeless little one she's not like the other girls I know.**

Ella se le acerco a rastras hasta donde su amado se encontraba, tomo su cara dedicandole una sonrisa y dandole un ultimo beso en señal de despedida, cuando ella termino el desperto viendo como ella volvia a sonreir y caer sobre el suelo....

FIN FLASH BACK

**  
  
She's fading away, away from this world.  
Drifting like a feather she's not like the other girls.  
She lives in the clouds and talks to the birds.  
Hopeless little one she's not like the other girls I know**.

Ahora estoy aquí frente a tu tumba tocando esta fría piedra que simplemente se encaraga de decirme tu nombre, de recordarmelo, aunque la verdad no es necesario, como hago para que regreses conmigo? Dime amor mio, dime como hago, tal vez la respuesta este en que yo sea quien este contigo...

Esperame hoy, esta noche ire hasta donde te encuentras para poder seguir amandote y asi poder casarnos, llevando mi apellido como tanto lo deseastes: Tomoyo Hiraguizawa


End file.
